The present disclosure relates in general to systems, methods, and apparatuses for limiting active sessions in an instance.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer resources (e.g., configuration items) hosted in distributed computing (e.g., cloud-computing) environments may be disparately located with each having its own functions, properties, and/or permissions. Such resources may include hardware resources (e.g. computing devices, switches, etc.) and software resources (e.g. database applications). The software resources may be instantiated in one or more instances.
These resources may be provided and provisioned by one or more different providers with different settings or values. However, multiple logins from various locations may result in at least one session remaining open (e.g., open in a browser) that may inadvertently provide access to the resources by someone other than an authorized user. Moreover, these resources may be allocated and/or locked from access by other sessions. Moreover, a single user may tie up resources from a first location (e.g., a first Internet browser) that prevents the user from using a second location to access the resources (e.g., a second Internet browser).